


Meeting In Between

by KannieMaryam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Short, vriskan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannieMaryam/pseuds/KannieMaryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in between life.</p><p>When going from life to death there are stories that you see heaven or that all your life flashes before your eyes. You are told not to follow the light so you can stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Currently do not have a beta but I like to write when I'm not drawing.

When going from life to death there are stories that you see heaven or all your life flashes before your eyes. You are told not to follow the light so you can stay alive. 

But what if you aren't given the choice.  
\---

Kanaya had an incident where she died for a full five minutes. She doesn't remember what she saw but she remembers someone holding her hand. They spoke to her, told her " Don't worry your pretty little head, nerd. You won't be here long, it's too early." and they disappeared. 

Her hand was cold and she was alone, she was thirteen and alone. That is until she falls into a coughing fit feeling like she's choking and suddenly she's awake at the ER spitting blood as the doctors around work furiously at her wounds.

She lives,

she lives a life after that, dated, broke up, graduated. Went to college, dated again and found a girl who's hand fit almost as perfectly as a faint memory. She stayed with the short blonde and believed she was happy. 

She gained a career after hard work as a pediatric doctor. She runs eight years in a hospital before opening a private practice. Her girlfriend wrote three best sellers and they only had two potential breakup fights along with the countless other passive aggressive arguments. She's happy as she retires, she thinks she's happy. 

As she ages she has to need glasses to drive but she starts forgoing them soon. She gets lax and takes more drives knowing that spending so much time at home is troublesome. There occurs another accident.

The next thing she wakes up in an empty room, far too cold and alone for her liking.

She's alone and in the dark. Then she feels a hand fit into hers. It fits so perfectly, and it's warm. She looks over and it's a tall blonde with glasses. The blonde grins at her, familiar blue eyes meeting her jade ones, Kanaya only remembers who that is when she speaks. " Hey Nerd, looks like it's a long trip ahead of us. " and she can't help but smile at the familiar blonde. 

That hand that fit so perfectly all those years before was from a younger version of this woman, at the time just a year younger than her though already had an eye and an arm missing. That was probably why she was there, remembering the blood that soaked her own clothing at that age.

"Youre That Little Girl" she says. "I was, and yes I am okay, Fuss bucket. " the girl sighs and speaks up after a bit of silence passes between them. "Every life time I could remember... We always end up here in the same room."  
"I Barely Know You"  
"Yet I remember you just fine, it's cool we have a bit to go, I'll tell you all about it."  
"Okay Just Dont Leave First"  
"Ah, hey blame the ambulance" she joked with a wink. Kanaya blushing but doesn't speak anymore. She only grips her hand. The perfect fit.

Then like a switch, as the rooms furthest door opens up, Kanaya remembers her fully. "Vriska Serket" she whispers. Both of them enveloped in the light on the other side of that door.


End file.
